


【谦藏】嫉心与偏见（下）（R18）

by Primirilia



Series: 【谦藏】嫉心与偏见 [3]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, social man
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 06:51:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primirilia/pseuds/Primirilia
Summary: 接上篇，酒后加长跑车





	【谦藏】嫉心与偏见（下）（R18）

炙热硬挺的根茎还在他体内里作祟，白石藏之介歪了歪头，半张洇湿了汗水的脸埋进身侧的枕头里，忍足谦也顺势俯下身去，啃咬着骤然暴露在自己视野下的那一片白得晃眼的脖颈。嘴唇紧贴着的脉络分明而清晰，一跳一跳有规律地搏动，绸缎般流泽的象牙白的肌理下淌着纤薄的血管，仿佛他的牙齿再锐利一些，咬下去的力度再狠一些，白石藏之介立刻就要成为那个被吸血鬼榨干了生命的可怜羔羊。

羔羊是不懂得反抗的，白石藏之介却懂得报复，更能明白何时该张弛有度，收放自如地狩猎一颗痴情人的心脏。忍足谦也垂下眼睛，紧紧盯着这个天生的妖孽是怎么用尽他与生俱来的段数勾引自己，白石藏之介在他身下撇过头，刻意不去与他四目对视，忍足谦也的律动每往他体内深入一次，他就咬着指尖发出一道甜而柔软的娇音，长长的尾调简直媚到了骨子里。

白石藏之介的两腿被轻而易举折成M形，双膝恰好抵着两颗胸前被快意激得凸显的红樱，大腿内侧细腻柔顺的肌肤被迫曝光在黯黄的光线下，呈现出一种令人想要玷污的脆弱。忍足谦也眼角发红，两只手游移至腿内侧的位置毫不怜惜地掐上去，那片奶白的肌肤本就被来回的活塞动作拍打得一片绯红，此刻更显得一种被蹂躏的凌虐感。

“你，你慢点……”律动了来回十几下，白石藏之介感觉到有些受不住了，他先前已经释放过几次，早到了那个精疲力竭的点，只是忍足谦也在那两杯酒的作用下似乎有愈战愈勇的趋势，“使这么大的力气……你也不怕明天腰受不住……”

“说什么呢，”忍足谦也对他这番话很不满意，两手拽着白石藏之介的手腕往下拉，与此同时下身朝着狭紧的甬道深处重重一顶，“我是这么轻易就会累的人吗？对你的男人就不能有点信心吗？”

“别往那里……”白石藏之介被他往敏感点这么一压，小腹涌上一阵翻搅的快慰感，差点被激得又直接交代一次，“是我，我受不住了，行了吧……你什么时候才好……”

“白石不是说要陪我做完全套吗？哪有这么快啊。”忍足谦也嘴上这么说着，看他实在有些撑不住了，还是心软下来，两只手穿过白石藏之介的腋下将他支起来靠在床头，又抓过一个枕头垫在他后背，“还可以再撑久一些吧？白石的话，我相信你可以坚持到最后的。”

白石藏之介抬起视线来瞪他一眼，因为被情欲染了满颊羞赧的绯红，本该颇有杀伤力的一记眼刀也化成了令人心痒的难耐撩拨。忍足谦也忍不住又凑过去吻他，吻毕顺着脸廓线条一路用舌尖勾勒上去，触到他微微颤动着的浓密的眼睫，在灯光婆娑的阴影下蹀躞着，像振翅而飞的蝴蝶。

高潮也在这分外柔情的缠绵中随之而至，白石藏之介忍耐地咬着下唇，残余的理智提醒他隔壁房间就是熟睡的忍足翔太，他无论如何也不能放肆地放出声音。忍足谦也依旧一路亲吻他濡湿着碎发的前额，主动把肩膀凑上前，白石藏之介毫不客气地一口狠狠咬上去，颤抖着让恋人在他体内悉数射出。 

 

 

 

 

 

 打断两人相偎缱绻的余韵的是桌上手机突兀响起的来电铃声，骤然划破了空气中 的阙寂，在喑哑沉色的夜晚中显得异常尖锐刺耳。忍足谦也率先反应过来，不太情愿地撇着眼看过去，手机躺在床头柜前嗡嗡作响地振动，却不是属于他的来电。

 白石藏之介正浑身绵软地瘫在他肩头休息，忽然被这铃声如梦初醒般地震了一震，连忙两只手推开压在身上的忍足谦也，转了个身去够那个手机。忍足谦也被他有点狭促地推到了一边，感觉自己像个用完就被无情丢弃的电动玩具，心中不由得充满了委屈，“这种时候谁还会打电话过来啊？都十一点了……”

白石藏之介打开手机盖看了一眼，“是副主任。” 

“什么？！”忍足谦也那阵好不容易平息下去的怒火又蹭地一下复燃了，“就是今天给你设局的那个大叔吗？这家伙居然还有脸给你打——”

“声音放轻些，接电话呢。”白石藏之介拇指放在接听键上，轻轻瞪了他一眼。

“接什么接啊！你敢接试试看！”忍足谦也唰地一下扑上去，伸手就要抢他的手机，“当着我的面你搞什么呢？你想让我直接把你在这里做到晕过去吗？白石藏之介？！”

“别闹了，是从医院打过来的号码，万一是急诊呢？”白石藏之介躲开他张牙舞爪的进攻，在他两臂坚实的禁锢下敏捷地翻了个身，坐到了床沿，随手拽过被单往自己身上盖了一盖，另一只手摁下接听键。“您好……是，我是白石。”

忍足谦也坐在他身后，愤恨恨地怒视着对方曲线优美紧实的背脊，那上面还有前一场性事留下的情欲印记，淡淡地映衬着白得不堪一弹的肌肤。如同白纸扇上蘸了几滴粉画的樱花瓣，虽然饱含幽雅而画意的美，但更多地流泻而出的只有隐秘的情色气息。

“我没事，谢谢您的关心，”白石藏之介对着那头说着，一手扯过被单，将自己遍布欲痕的精瘦身躯绕过几圈包裹起来，“很抱歉什么也没说就那样提前离场了。……是，明天的班次轮到我值勤。有什么是您想提前告诉我的吗？”

他从床边站起身来走到书桌前，一手将手机举在耳侧，另一只手提着堪堪遮到胸口处的被单，又忙着在柜子里找到些可以记录的纸笔。刚从柜筒里翻出一叠便利贴，白石藏之介咬开笔壳想要往上面写记录，忍足谦也忽然一个转身从床边也跳了下来。

白石藏之介没注意到他往自己身后逼近，手上还在专注地写着电话那头传过来的讯息，“4号床后天办理出院手续，所以那剂药不用再继续开下去了……是的，出院后也不需要服用太长时间，我和外科的忍足君确认过，他——”

从他身后冒出来的手啪地一下夺走了白石藏之介手上的笔。白石藏之介愣了愣，还没来得及转头，就被迎面而上的亲吻铺天卷地夺走了所有感官。忍足谦也霸道的气息海潮般翻涌着扑面而来，猛烈的野兽信号仿佛能心灵互通，盈满了他的四肢百骸，不容分说地渗透着他淌涌着的血液——直到对方的气味最终灌满他整个口腔，情事过后尚未褪去的余裕仍在，这一吻还是让白石藏之介情不自禁被吻软了半个身子。

忍足谦也松开他，不等白石藏之介开口就掰着他的肩膀转了个圈，拦着对方盈然纤细的腰向上一提，白石藏之介轻而易举地被他推上书桌台沿。书桌不算太高，被他从中间强迫挤开的人双腿大敞在他眼前，一副不得不任人鱼肉的屈辱模样。

他伸手稍微施了点力向下一扯，那片本就裹不成样子的被单应声滑落。光洁白皙得如同出蚌珍珠一样的润泽肌肤，在忍足谦也手掌粗糙的纹路游走下无助地颤抖，皮肤上点点晕染开的粉红是被情欲所玷污的记号。

忍足谦也盯着被自己用两手挤起来的那对胸沟，两点乳首在骤然挑逗下勃发着娇豔欲滴的鲜红，他想也没想，便倾上身一口咬了下去。

白石藏之介浑身触电地猛战了一下，随之袭来的是席卷通体的快慰与麻痹，让他不由自主地僵直了身体。他的身体太过熟稔于这个人的爱抚，就算是些微而漫不经心的某处小动作，也可能同样会让他被开拓调理得愈发敏感的官感深陷入无法自拔的快意的浪潮。

他深吸几口氧气才勉强找回理智，羞愤地扭动着想要逃离，在忍足谦也怀里挣扎的模样颇有些于事无补的意味，“你到底想干什么？”他张着口型无声地低头质问。

对方究竟想干些什么，仿佛已经是不言而喻的答案了。忍足谦也对这充满杀意的警告充耳不闻，依旧埋头在他胸脯前专注地耕耘。胸前敏感得不堪一触的乳尖却被唇舌来回照顾着，温热濡湿的触感在乳首周围轻轻打着转，牙齿甚至配合着舌尖律动稍微使了点力道啃咬下去，所经之处，肌理纹泽上逐渐浮起点点若隐若现的，极尽暧昧的粉红齿痕。

白石藏之介紧紧咬着已经吻得略显肿意的下唇，也没忍住被他这几下花样逼出一声细闷的呜咽。半顷才从翻云覆雨的快意肿回过神来，他才庆幸电话那头的人没有听见自己的动静。

“白石君？”见他半晌也不做声，电话那头发出了询问，“你在听吗？”

“……对不起，真的很抱歉，”白石藏之介把手机举近，有些发抖地重新开口，“我在听——哈啊——”

濒临崩溃极点的那一声呻吟还未彻底溢出唇间，就被忍足谦也随之而上的吻原路堵近了喉咙里。

白石藏之介无声地张了张嘴，眼神深深陷入了一片混沌迷离的沼泽之中，甚至连骂都骂不出口——忍足谦也居然就这么毫无预兆地把整根发烫的肉茎全部喂进来了。

毫无温柔体贴可言，力道凶猛得无法描述，以至于平坦紧实的小腹处也在深深嵌入时当即隆起一块凸起的小丘。过分饱和的酸胀和无法描摹的酥麻快意交织着，一根根拨动着紧绷到极致的神经，白石藏之介甚至产生了一种下腹要彻底爆涨开的错觉。魂魄也仿佛险些要被这一撞直接顶出窍壳之外，如果没有那只一早固定在他腰间的手臂作支点，白石藏之介早就整个人后仰着砸倒在书桌上了。 

天旋地覆间他似乎又被拉下木桌，径直翻了个身，成了上身趴跪在书桌桌面上的原始的野兽交媾姿势，酸软无力的下身全靠着忍足谦也的臂弯和那一根硬得堪称烙铁的东西支撑起来。两只坚稳的手臂架在他头颅两侧，忍足谦也慢慢俯下身来，朝着白皙圆润的肩膀上印下一个吻，朝着他的耳边低声承诺。“不用担心，我会慢慢来的。”

 

 

 

 

 

嘴上说着会温柔，可实际上忍足谦也这个急性子就没有愿意慢下来哪怕一分一秒的时候。浪速之星的行事准则就是到了床笫之间也不会更改，那就是丝毫没有任何顾虑的速度至上。换做平时，白石藏之介的身体质量允许他被忍足谦也折腾这一番，可是今天的份量已经远远超出了他所能承受的体能范畴。

耳边话筒里还在回响着同科主任赘话连篇的指点，白石藏之介的大脑却已经接收不到一星半点了，他用手掌严实地捂住嘴，在昏昏沉沉摇摆着的意识，中用尽了十几年来所有的自制力，才没让自己那些绵软甜腻的喘息传入话筒的那一头。忍足谦也的长杵还在往他体内深埋，每挺入一下都用上了钉桩的蛮力，颇有让身下承受着巨根侵入体内深处的恋人当场被他做到怀孕的气势。

仅存的几分意识提醒着他现在就应该挂断通话。然而下一秒，似乎察觉到了他的意图，忍足谦也伸出手，一把将手机从白石藏之介手上夺了过去。

 

 

 

 

白石藏之介错愕地回过头，看着半压在他身上的忍足谦也面无表情地拿着手机点开了通话外放，深更悄然寂静的卧室中，手机那头的人声骤然间被异常尖锐地扩大了数倍。过滤了信号的分贝在耳侧令人头皮发麻地沙沙作响，带来一种过于逼近的恐慌感，就好像电话那头的中年男人真的能目睹他们此刻的交媾。

绝对是疯了——忍足谦也将手机重新举至他耳边，停在一个白石藏之介双手也无法够到的位置时，他脑海里只剩下这一个念头。白石藏之介艰难地调转半个目光，不可置信地看着对方，而忍足谦也只是若无其事地垂下眼，对他勾了勾嘴角。

“别看着我啊，仔细听他讲了什么，”忍足谦也抬了抬下巴示意，压低了声音道，音调里甚至带着些漠然到极致的快意，“不是正在说明天值班时的事宜吗？”

“开什么玩笑——嗯……”他话音未落就急急忙忙地咬住了手指，及时阻停了那一声被凶狠捣入体内而逼出的喘息。忍足谦也毫无人性地加快了抽插的频率，一下紧随着一下，堪比打桩的力度把白石藏之介的意识都撞得七零八落，而他甚至还要控制着自己的声带音量，在眼下持续的这一场通话中不露出马脚。

“……白石？怎么了？你没事吧？”

白石藏之介慌忙回过神来，想要尽早结束这场随时要酿成事故的磨难。“我没事，”他尽量清着嗓子，让自己的音调听上去与往常无异，“对不起，今天请就到此为……嗯啊……”

他不得不又一次悬崖勒马地在娇吟溢出前伸手捂住嘴。忍足谦也的一只手居然不知何时伸到了他的前端，隔着早已精疲力尽的疲软的性器，开始用粗糙的指尖摩挲着穴口与肉根交合处敏感的穴肉。

白石藏之介一瞬间想杀了这家伙的心都有了，然而他甚至连话都不能说全，更别说四肢已经被推上了毫无招架之力的瘫软程度，身体在蛮力的朝前顶弄下被动地前后摇晃着。他走投无路地用掌心死死捂住双唇，陷入了被发现的恐慌感与不知还能坚持多久的绝望之中。电话那头顿了一下，声音也开始焦躁起来，“怎么了，白石君，你现在究竟——”

“停……停下，”与此同时，肉柱一路冲破了层层鲜软紧致的肉壁，径直深入到了肠道最内里的那一瞬刻，毫无防备的白石藏之介终于还是变着调地娇吟出声，“别这样，谦也……呜啊！”

 

 

 

 

最后坚守着紧紧绷到极致的那根弦，还是彻底断开来了。

所有的感官机能都在以一种前所未有地紧密频率超负荷地运作着，齿轮咔嚓作响地极高速运转，随时都要在下一秒宣告着彻底报废。白石藏之介在高潮中丢了意识地在他身下扭动着腰身，无所顾忌的呻吟像断了带的胶卷，一节一节断落下来，在撞击下又卡顿一样戛然而止，几乎是一种濒死的动物所发出的凄惨的气音。

一同陷入混沌黑暗的，似乎还有什么其他无法言清的情绪。原本什么都是可以被他掌控的，情绪，精力，人际交往，一段投入过多的感情……然而唯独这一次白石藏之介失控了，彻底败在了最原始的生理本能之下。体内深处的某处关卡像被强横地忽然扭断了开关，所有赖以可控的一切官能通通都断闸洪水一般倾倒出来，泛滥成灾。

他在对方温暖坚实的禁锢下不可抑制地再次被引发出剧烈痉挛，就连自己那些令人羞惭的呻吟声娇媚到了什么样的程度，也毫无意识；总之在忍足谦也将他翻过身体来正面相对，重新卯足了全力，第二次狠狠将凶器刺入他体内时，他的的确确咬着自己的手指放声哭了起来。

忍足谦也在腰身凶狠律动的空隙间偏过头，吻去了他眼角泛滥的泪水，像是一种自知无用而又无可奈何的补偿。白石藏之介在他的抚慰下一抽一抽地呜咽着，分不清自己是真的哭了还是已经陷入了不可自拔的快意循环。

电话不知什么时候早就被丢在了地上，忍足谦也其实一早就果断地摁下了关机键，只是从头到尾都被操纵着肆凌的白石藏之介全然不知——忍足谦也怎么可能舍得让他的叫床声被别的男人听见一星半分，他大抵也忘了这一点。

被忍足谦也拉回床上进行第四轮的时候，他几乎要产生一种不够真实的幻觉，仿佛要死在这张床上的不是自己就是忍足谦也。对方的精力充沛得过了头，事到如今，已经到了让白石藏之介不得不害怕的地步——他不敢想象这杯酒如果真正落到想要对自己下局的科主任手里，会是什么样的下场。

该有两个小时了吧……他迷迷糊糊地想着，这一场性事也该彻底地走到尾声了。高潮耗尽过后，下腹只剩下酸胀麻木的空泛感，体内横行霸道的那根硬杵和一根捅在肠道里的木棍没有什么两样。他简直要怀疑身上的不是忍足谦也而是个机器人，直到了这个节骨眼上，对方居然还试图在他身体里做最后的冲刺。

白石藏之介想要去推他的手在空中扑了个空，在快感肆虐的作用下颤抖着无处安放，胡乱地抓着忍足谦也撑在他肩膀两侧的手臂。缠着绷带的左手流线十分漂亮，指尖撒娇般在他结实的臂膀上肆意刮出几道划痕，雪白的纤长的指节映着小麦色洇湿了汗水的肌理，恰好勾起人心中一点即燃的欲念。

“现在该知道了吧？”忍足谦也状似无意地往前推了推小腹，更加蛮力地往对方体内深处顶进去，“所以这一次，是我错了还是藏之介错了？”

白石藏之介没料到他还存储着这么多精力，连番几下险些被他撞上床头板，连忙揪紧了被单才没让自己被撞飞出去，“……现在纠结这种事……有意义吗……”

“怎么可能没意义，”忍足谦也揽过他两条匀称修长的腿往外掰开，长期练习瑜伽而柔韧性极佳的身体就这样顺从地被折叠成了入侵者想要的姿势，“藏之介以为我好不容易坚持到现在是为了什么？总是被你教训，藏之介犯了错，偶尔也应该吃点苦头吧？”

他抬起腰，借着重力卯足了劲向身下的肠道内重重顶进去。一口气直捣进最深入处的蛮劲几乎通肠破肚，最无法自持的敏感点毫不怜惜地被狠狠碾压，一连串高密度的连锁应激直接把白石藏之介逼出好几声不属于自己的哀音，“我错了……是我错了……别……”

“就这样吗？道歉的主语呢？”忍足谦也嘴上仍不放过，下身一刻也不懈怠地来回撞击，两只掐着白石藏之介腿根敏感处的手向上游移着，继而勾着对方的腿窝，毫不费力地折到他胸前，引起身下人一连串快要崩溃的呜咽。

“你这个……啊……得寸进尺的家伙……”白石藏之介被他撞得两眼昏黑，然而势如潮水的快感闪电一样劈下来，眼前骤然划过一道一闪而过的白光，不可控的快慰感自下身涌遍了四肢百骸，“不要……不行了……停下……”

“要说完了才能停下吧，让藏之介你好好道个歉就这么难吗？”忍足谦也索性腾出一只手去触碰被磨得红肿不堪的后穴，穴口一张一合地吐纳着看似不可能吃进去的肉柱，进出频率快得只剩残影，交合处黏稠的白浊在抽插时暧昧地拉出白丝，依稀可辨出性器上怒张的青筋。

忍足谦也看得血脉贲张，不由自主地被助长了变本加厉的糟糕念头。他完全想不到欺负白石藏之介是这么有快意的一件事情，白石藏之介向来不对他示弱，永远是能占据上风的那一方，在言语辩驳上胜他一筹，在情感推拉间把他玩弄于鼓掌……忍足谦也越想越意难平，怎么也不想放过这个能够占到对方便宜的机会。

白石藏之介在他无休止的凌虐下再一次无法控制地出现了生理上的痉挛，四肢百骸涌上的陌生酥麻感吞噬了感官，无法掌控什么的错愕感让他心头空落落的，甚至开始感到一丝恐惧——然而忍足谦也非但没有体贴地给他慰藉，反倒腾出一只手，变本加厉地一把扣住了他的小腹，狠狠往下摁去。

积累了数小时的欲望立刻自体内断了闸般地往外泄出。然而胀大的性器将那些释放原路堵了回去，堵得他满肚子都是要泄不泄的酸胀感，微微隆起的小腹甚至给了他快要爆炸的错觉。白石藏之介再次变了调地从喉咙深处尖叫出来，眼前一阵白光闪过去又径直落入黑暗，差点以为自己要径直昏厥过去。

更可怕的是忍足谦也一刻不停地抽插着，速度和力度分毫不减，完全没有要体谅他的觉悟。“不想道歉的话，藏之介总要做些什么来谢罪吧？”他抬手捋过白石藏之介额前汗湿的碎发，“啊，让我想想……求饶的时候，藏之介该喊我什么才好呢？”

白石藏之介的大脑早就失去了正常运转的能力，银发男人浑身软化成了一滩水，抽了骨头一样地半瘫倒在堆拱起来的枕头中，又很快被操得整个身体往被褥里陷进去。

忍足谦也看着他一副快要达到崩溃边缘的神情，终于也放弃了继续逼迫他的念头，嘴边那一句“叫声哥哥就放过你”刚被他吞下去，身下忽然传出细弱得几近蚊呐的哭腔，“……老公……是我做错了……”

忍足谦也眸色一暗，死死咬着牙关掐着对方的腰身往前一拱，将最后一波逐层累积已久的欲望彻底发泄在对方的体内最深处。

 

 

 

 


End file.
